Tian Yan
Tian Yan is a major antagonist of The Legend of Qin animated series. Initially presented as a supporting character, she is eventually revealed to be the overarching antagonist in the fifth season, and will be a major antagonist in its upcoming sixth season. She is the adoptive daughter of Tian Meng, the Master of Lieshan Tang and the current Top Hero of Agricultrists, and was initially served as a supporting ally of the Anti-Qin Alliance. However, she is secretly revealed to be Jing Ni (惊鲵), a skilled sword-wielding killer who works for Net Trap and subsquently the Empire of Qin all along. Her true nature as the spy is not revealed until the very last moment of Season 5. She is also the true mastermind behind the murder of her adoptive father, and the previous Jing Ni is her own mother. She is voiced by Chen Yiwen, who also voiced Lady Xiang and Xiao Meng in the same series. While under her Jing Ni persona and disguising as a male soldier in Qin's army, she is voiced by Liu Yijia. Physical Appearance Lady Yan Jing Ni Personality Initially, Tian Yan is presented as a sickly but caring, kind-hearted, calm and wise woman who cares about her family, friends and subordinates, especially her younger brother Tian Ci and her right-hand Mei Sanniang. However, in reality, Tian Yan (as Jing Ni) is a callous, powerful, calculated, ruthless and power-hungry woman no better than Tian Mi and Zhao Gao. She also seems to be, in fact, cold and uncaring towards her family's fate as long as she earn her leadership, even at the price of being a hired hitwoman for the Qin Empire. History Pre-Series Season 5 Season 6 Ability Gallery TianYanWieldingHerSword.gif|Tian Yan wielding her Sword of Jing Ni TianYanDebut.PNG|Tian Yan's initial apperance TianYanSeasonSix.JPG|Tian Yan in Season 6 JingNi.jpg|Tian Yan dropping her facade 64380cd7912397dd4e63c2385482b2b7d0a287f0.jpg c8177f3e6709c93d32f154cb923df8dcd100548e.jpg Trivia *Tian Yan won the 13th place in the character popularity vote with 316,037 votes, making her one of the 17 characters ranked higher than Jing Tianming, who won the 18th place with 30,645 votes. *The early disguise of Jing Ni is based on a reused model of Qin Empire's soldier, albeit with claws added. *Tian Yan is a character exclusive to the animated series and is not originated from the novel series. *The name of Tian Mi (田蜜) and Tian Yan (田言) are both derived from Chinese idiom "甜言蜜语", figuratively meaning flattering, which forshadowing their status as traitors. *Tian Yan was named after the phrase "誓言" (pinyin: Shi Yan), meaning oath and vow. *Tian Yan's costume switch into her Jing Ni outfit once revealing her true nature is one of the most memorable and fan-favorite scenes in the entire series. *Tian Yan's agriculrist outfit is a combination of two early concepts, one with the deep blue cloak (to establish her loft) and the other with furry cape (to mirror her faked sickness). Her coat was in darker hue in early design but was changed to white, presumably to fit her debut within her adoptive father's funeral (since the color white symbolizes death in Chinese culture). *Tian Yan is a foil to her rival Tian Mi. While both of them are working for Zhao Gao as spies within the agriculrists, Tian Mi only tries to use her alliance as a step for her own glory and acts dramatic and flitarious. Tian Yan, on the other hand, acts more composed and more focused upon vengence, while taking her work under Net Trap and subsquently Qin Empire more seriously. Navigation Category:Spy Category:Assassins Category:Female Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Delusional Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Psychics